


day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

by endofdaysforme



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, also domestic af be prepared, here's 2k of helena/dinah/harley being the ultimate throuple and Renee being sick of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: dinah finishes up helena’s sandwich and slides it over to her on a plate, watching as both girls eat till their bellies are full, and for some weird reason, it completely and utterly warms her heart to see.that despite the scrapes and despite the bruises, they’re happy.and it’s because of her.yeah…it’s a good feeling.--aka, they kick butt and dinah decides to make breakfast. all the domesticity.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but jurnee smollett bell said in an interview that dinah would be the one to cook for everyone and keep their bellies full because she's warm and kind like that and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, so here's a domestic af poly af helena/dinah/harley fic, hope you like it! LMAO.

it’s not the first time she’s had her ass kicked, and it certainly won’t be the last, but dinah lance has to admit…

this was definitely a memorable ass-kicking.

none of them are severely injured, thankfully, just a few scrapes and a lot of bruises here and there, but what makes it memorable is that they won this round.

that and, well-

“fuck…” 

she groans as she pokes the irritated flesh inside her mouth with her tongue, this metallic taste flooding her mouth as she sighs and eventually forgoes using her tongue to reach inside with her fingers with one hand still on the steering wheel.

“jesus, you lose a tooth?” helena asks, leaning in close to dinah from the back seat with a frown of concern while harley turns to look at dinah in surprise from the passenger seat. 

“ooh, can i keep it?!” she squeals, clapping her hands together with excitement as dinah rolls her eyes and pulls the loose back tooth out with her fingers with a wince of pain. 

“shit…” she stares down at it, sees the hole in her tooth and looks at it in surprise before she shrugs and holds it out to harley.

“don’t know what you want it for, i think it's got a cavity.” 

“guess it’s not a total loss then, huh?” renee says from beside helena with a grin as harley whines, but still takes the bloodied tooth into her hand with a pout.

“there’s a hole in it, BC!”

“what, you want me to go pulling out a tooth without a hole for you?!” dinah snaps back, her mouth throbbing with pain as harley huffs and stares down at it for a moment or two before finally shrugging.

“eh, a tooth is a tooth, holes or no holes!”

“exactly, so why do you want it?” renee asks with a look of disgust on her face as harley stands in dinah’s convertible, gripping the top of the window and shoving the tooth into her pocket with a happy grin before she collapses back down into the passenger seat. 

“i’m makin’ an art piece!” she says simply, prompting dinah to roll her eyes with a chuckle while helena raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“out of teeth?” she asks, and harley glares back at her before sticking her tongue out at her.

“hey, mind ya business, art is art!”

“leave her alone, you two.” dinah says with a sigh, shaking her head as harley grins and leans over the console to press a red lipstick kiss to dinah’s cheek, gripping her chin between her fingers gently as she does.

“always defendin’ me, huh, songbird?!” she teases, and dinah’s affection quickly fades as she glares at harley with slightly bared teeth.

she fucking hates being called that and harley knows it-

“call me that shit again and this’ll be the last time i do.” she growls, and harley raises her hands in surrender with wide eyes and a cheeky smile.

“whoops! messaged received, sorry babydoll!” she says simply, and dinah grumbles and settles back into her seat as she massages the back of her aching neck with a sigh.

dinah still isn’t quite sure how to describe what her life is, a mix of heroism and ass-kicking and, well…this.

the moments _after_ the ass-kicking.

they just took down an entire army of drug dealers currently signed to some douchebag they have yet to apprehend, but today was definitely a win for them despite how incredibly sore they all are. of course, none of them escaped unscathed, and dinah still doesn’t quite understand why harley just decides to join them sometimes for a mission when it always results in all of them in pain, but well…

she’s harley quinn. dinah stopped trying to make sense of her a long time ago.

“you okay?” helena asks softly, fingers reaching around the seat to gently poke and prod dinah’s neck as she leans into helena’s touch with a groan.

“i’m good, just sore as usual.”

“yeah, you’re not the only one, canary. hey, pull over here, i want a bite to eat before we get back to the warehouse.” renee says, pointing to the hot dog stand they’re about to pass, and dinah turns to look back at renee with a sigh.

“well, if you’re doing that then i’m going home, i need some serious shut eye.” she says, smiling at helena as she continues massaging gently at her girlfriend’s stiff neck, and renee shrugs as harley grins wickedly at the two girls to the left of her. 

“can i come with?” she asks excitedly, and dinah pauses for the briefest moment before she’s smiling with a shrug.

fuck it, she wants sleep, sure, but, well…she likes to blow off steam after a session of ass-kicking, and as much as she loves helena, sometimes…

well, sometimes two heads are better than one.

“yeah, i guess.”

“yay! helena, you’re comin’, too!” harley says firmly, reaching over to ruffle helena’s hair as the huntress, known killer and assassin and all around badass, frowns in confusion like a dork and looks to dinah. 

“thought that was a given.” harley squeals in excitement and pinches helena’s cheek.

“ugh, you’re so cute, H! now come on, i wanna spend time with both my girlfriends!” harley demands, grinning as dinah chuckles and pulls over to let a groaning renee out of the car.

since helena and dinah started dating almost a year ago when the birds of prey first began, harley has a habit of, well…

look, sometimes harley just likes to insert herself into dinah and helena’s relationship whenever she wants, and truth be told…neither of them mind. it’s like dinah said…

two heads are better than one.

they enjoy harley and her company, and apparently she enjoys theirs. so what’s the issue with a bit of polyamory, right? 

“ugh, you three are fucking unbearable sometimes. call me when you’re done, uh… _taking care_ of each other!” renee calls out, slamming the door shut and giving them a salute as dinah laughs and harley jumps up in the passenger seat to wave goodbye to the former cop. 

“will do, mom! look after the kid while i’m gone!” she calls out, referencing cassandra cain, who dinah is positive is probably bored out of her brains back at the birds of prey warehouse. either that or she’s keeping herself busy with a video game. 

“i’ll look after cassie but i’m not going anywhere near that fucking hyena!” renee yells, giving harley the middle finger as dinah speeds off before harley can respond. 

“god, she’s never gonna get over it, is she?! brucie is a model citizen!” harley growls, looking to dinah and helena as dinah laughs while helena shakes her head in amusement.

“well, he did almost bite her face off, harls.” 

“yeah, ‘almost’ being the key word there!” 

helena and harley argue the logistics of whether harley’s pet hyena is a proper pet to even have while dinah tries her best not to smile, her whole body throbbing with pain, but the happiness she feels far overpowering it.

when they’re a block away from dinah’s apartment, harley suddenly decides the argument is over, because she pokes her head out to look into the side mirror, pinching at a few scrapes on her face with a pout before she turns to helena.

“think you can play nurse when we get home?” she pleads, batting her eyelashes and causing helena to roll her eyes before she’s frowning with concern and brushing her fingers over a scratch on her neck.

“yeah, i think we’re all gonna need some serious patching up.” 

“what i need is a glass of water, that damn cry always leaves my throat sore.” dinah says hoarsely, massaging her voice box with a wince. she had to use her canary cry during the fight when about five guys ganged up on helena-

“mmm, better keep a glass of water handy for after we get patched up then.” helena says suddenly with a grin.

dinah turns around in her seat to look at her with wide eyes in shock, not expecting helena of all fucking people to say something like that, but her cheeks immediately flush as harley cackles like a maniac with glee, an incredibly mischievous look in her eyes as she looks at dinah like she’s a goddamn full course meal and she’s been starving for eight days. 

“going for an encore, eh? we gonna break two windows this time, huntress?!” she teases wickedly, and dinah’s cheeks grow impossibly hotter as she remembers the last time the three of them slept together, when harley and helena had decided to give dinah all of their attention for the night, and well…

let’s just say dinah had ended up forking out a good five hundred dollars to replace the window in her apartment after her sixth orgasm left her screaming louder than she should have. 

“fuck the both of you!” dinah growls, and harley begins playing with dinah’s hair affectionately with another loud laugh peeling out into the open sky.

“not till after breakfast, sugar plum!” 

the second they get to dinah’s, harley’s practically skipping into the living room as dinah throws her keys onto the table and heads straight for the kitchen. 

“dinah, baby, think you can make us somethin’ to eat?” harley calls out from where she’s sprawled out on dinah’s couch, toes wiggling as helena follows dinah into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. 

“let me guess…egg sandwich?” dinah says with a roll of her eyes, but a smile nonetheless as she drains a glass of water quickly and goes to the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs. 

“you know me too well, dollface! remember-.”

“not too much hot sauce, you wanna taste the cheese, i know.” dinah says with a chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to helena’s cheek and grinning when she sees how quickly her girlfriend’s cheeks turn red before she heads into the living room with the first aid kit to tend to their other sometimes girlfriend. 

dinah grabs a frying pan and gets to work frying a few eggs, glancing every once in a while with concern over at helena and harley as she dabs at harley’s wounds as gently as she can, and harley, god bless her crazy soul, doesn’t complain once, only winces and whines occasionally at the pain but mostly just trails her fingers up and down helena’s spine to distract herself as dinah pops two slices of bread into the toaster. 

“you want one, H?” dinah calls out as she flips the eggs over, and helena responds with a simple ‘please’ as harley moans loudly out of nowhere.

“the smell, ugh!”

dinah laughs, but opens the fridge regardless and grabs the hot sauce and some american cheese slices, all things she keeps stocked in her fridge just for when harley comes around. 

dinah grins as she hears harley squeal with delight, and she places two slices of cheese over the eggs and dabs a little bit of hot sauce on top before she hears the sound of footsteps behind her.

“you have a cut…” helena’s voice murmurs in her ear, her fingers brushing over dinah’s arm as the pain registers at her touch. she flinches, hand dropping the spatula between her fingers slightly in her discomfort before she leans back into helena’s touch with a sigh.

“nothing i can’t handle…here.” dinah quickly grabs the pieces of toast that pop out of the toaster, slathers them with butter and places the eggs on one half before she’s sandwiching it together and handing to to helena, who barely gets a hand on the plate before-

“gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!” harley’s barreling into the both of them and snatching the plate, helena’s arms wrapping around dinah’s waist to steady them both before she turns to harley with a growl.

“settle down!”

“hey, it’s fine, you know harley loves her damn egg sandwiches.” dinah says with a chuckle, shaking her head and rubbing a hand up and down helena’s back to calm her down as harley snaps her teeth at helena playfully before she takes the sandwich into her hands and looks down at it like it’s something worth worshipping. 

“oh, i’m so happy, so, so, so happy!” harley squeals, looking up at dinah with bright blue eyes almost shining with tears as the black canary rolls her eyes and starts working on a second sandwich. 

she hears the crunch of the toast as harley takes a bite, hears her moan loudly before, to dinah’s surprise, she’s holding her sandwich up to helena. 

who raises an eyebrow at the blonde before she shrugs and takes a bite, the both of them looking to dinah with wide eyes as if she’s gordon fucking ramsay. 

“god, i could have an orgasm! you, my love, make egg sandwiches _way_ better, and god i can’t believe i’m saying it…than sal.” harley says with a happy sigh, staring down at the sandwich as dinah barks with laughter and looks behind her at the two of them with a grin.

“oh, i’ve earned my stripes, huh?”

“she has a point, dinah, this is fucking delicious.” helena says, swallowing down her mouthful and pointing at the sandwich as harley grins and suddenly rubs her cheek against helena’s. 

“see?! even the crossbow killer agrees!” she coos, nuzzling up to the assassin, who shoves her lightly, but can’t help but grin all the same. 

“…you’re an ass.” 

dinah finishes up helena’s sandwich and slides it over to her on a plate, watching as both girls eat till their bellies are full, and for some weird reason, it completely and utterly warms her heart to see. 

that despite the scrapes and despite the bruises, they’re _happy._

and it’s because of her.

yeah…it’s a good feeling.

"so...we going for two windows? maybe we can break ALL the windows in the apartment?!"

"i'm gonna kick your skinny little ass in a second if you don't stop, harleen quinzel!"


End file.
